


31MinutoStuck

by panconkiwi



Series: The Chilean Way [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chilean AU, Crack, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Gen, fic MUY viejo, formato script
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 17:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1436326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panconkiwi/pseuds/panconkiwi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>31 Minutos... stuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	31MinutoStuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reinapepiada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinapepiada/gifts).



> Pido disculpas.

TAVROS: kARKAT, eSTAMOS AL AIRE,  
  
KARKAT: BUENAS NOCHES, IDIOTAS, ESTO ES UNA IDEA ESTÚPIDA Y LOS NOTICIEROS SON PARA BABOSOS.  
KARKAT: TERMINEMOS CON ESTA BASURA DE UNA VEZ Y VAMOS A LAS ENCUES- POR LA MIERDA, TEREZI, DEJA DE LAMER A LOS ENCUESTADOS.  
  
TEREZI: P3RO 3L T3M4 D3 HOY 3S 4 QU3 S4B3 L4 G3NT3  
TEREZI: H3Y TU 3L D3 ROJO D3JAM3 3NCU3ST4RT3  
  
KARKAT: ¿NO PODRÍAS HACER PREGUNTAS COMO LA GENTE NORMAL?  
  
TEREZI: YO NO T3 D1GO COMO H4C3R TU TR4B4JO  
TEREZI: 3L CU4L H4C3S MUY M4L  
TEREZI: P3RO QU3 S3 L3 V4 4 H4C3R  
  
NEPETA: :33 <*ac se acerca a karkitty entonando una purrciosa cancion* yo vengo de una cueva a vivir a la ciudad  
NEPETA: :33 <donde esta karkitty con quien voy a trabajar  
  
KARKAT: POR TODOS LOS...  
  
NEPETA: :33 <yo soy un poco traviesa, y no se lo que es trabajar  
NEPETA: :33 <pero karkitty es muy tierno y amable conmigo y me piensa contratar  
  
KARKAT: ¡FUERA! ESTO NO ES UN ESTÚPIDO ROL.  
  
NEPETA: :33 <no eres divertido :((  
NEPETA: :33 <*ac se va triste del estudio*  
  
KARKAT: BIEN, AHORA SÍ NOS PODEMOS PONER SERIOS CON ESTO.  
  
ERIDAN: kar dijiste que me ibas a entrevvistar  
  
KARKAT: NO. DIJE QUE SI SEGUÍAS INSINUÁNDOTELE A TODO EL EQUIPO NO IBAS A VOLVER A PISAR ESTE ESTUDIO.  
  
ERIDAN: se que te da celos vverme con otros  
  
KARKAT: ¡¡FUERA!!  
  
ERIDAN: esta bien  
ERIDAN: nos “entrevvistaremos” en otra parte  
  
KARKAT: OH POR DIOS.  
KARKAT: SÓLO… PASEMOS A LO QUE SIGUE.  
  
TAVROS: cREO QUE, eS LA NOTA AZUL,  
  
KARKAT: ¿AZUL? ¿NO DEBERÍA SER VERDE?  
  
EQUIUS: D —>Una nota de tal e%trema importancia debe ser representada % un co100r digno  
EQUIUS: D —>% eso me tomé la libertad de cambiarlo % uno más adecuado  
  
KARKAT: ¿SIQUIERA SABES POR QUÉ SE LLAMA NOTA VERDE?  
  
GAMZEE: Es HeRmOsO y DeScOnOcIdO...  
  
KARKAT: NADA DE CANCIONES EN EL ESTUDIO.  
  
GAMZEE: eStA bIeN hErMaNo  
GAMZEE: LoS mIlAgRoS dE eStE jOdIdO mUnDo EsTaRaN iGuAl  
GAMZE: SoN  
  
KARKAT: NO LO DIGAS.  
  
GAMZEE: hErMoSoS  
  
KARKAT: NO  
  
GAMZEE: y  
  
KARKAT: NO LO TERMINES  
  
GAMZEE: ...  
  
KARKAT: NO TE ATREVAS  
  
GAMZEE: :o)  
  
KARKAT: GAMZEE, COMO SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR...  
  
GAMZEE: DeScOnOcIdOs  
  
KARKAT: ¡¡¡FUERA!!!  
  
KANAYA: Karkat No Tienes Por Que Enojarte Con El  
KANAYA: Despues De Todo Solo Esta Cantando La Cancion Que Representa A Su Espacio Periodistico  
KANAYA: Sobre Cosas De Una Belleza Extraordinaria  
KANAYA: Mas Cuya Causa U Origen Ignoramos  
  
KARKAT: HACE FALTA ESTAR DROGADO PARA HACER UNA SECCIÓN ESPECIAL DE ESAS COSAS.  
QUÉ ESTOY DICIENDO, CLARO QUE ESTÁ DROGADO.  
CÓMO SEA, TÚ NO TIENES UNA SECCIÓN EN EL PROGRAMA, ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?  
  
KANAYA: Oh No Te Preocupes  
KANAYA: No Planeo Ponerme A Entonar Canciones Sobre Circunstancias Incomprensibles O Mis Aspiraciones A Trabajar Junto A Ti  
  
KARKAT: GENIAL.  
  
KANAYA: En Cambio Mi Rol En Este Programa Es Asegurarme Que La Vestimenta De Los Aqui Presentes Sea La Adecuada Con Respecto Al Medio Por El Que Nos Movemos  
  
KARKAT: JODER.  
  
KANAYA: Y Karkat  
KANAYA: Siento Informarte Que Lo Que Traes Puesto Es Lo Menos Apropiado Para Tu Rol De Conductor  
  
KARKAT:  _JODER_.  
  
KANAYA: Pero Como Una Asesora De Imagen Siempre Estoy Preparada Para Una Situacion Como Esta  
KANAYA: De Hecho Sabia Que No Te Preocuparias Por Ello  
KANAYA: Por Eso Hice Estos Trajes Que Se Acomodaran Perfectamente A Tu Puesto  
KANAYA: Son Cinco Puedes Elegir  
  
TEREZI: QU3 S3 PONG4 3L ROJO  
  
KARKAT: FUERA DE AQUÍ. LAS DOS.  
KARKAT: ¿NO HAY UNA SECCIÓN NORMAL EN ESTE PROGRAMA?  
  
ARADIABOT: el pr0grama indica que ah0ra t0ca la secci0n de dep0rtes  
  
KARKAT: POR LA MIERDA, ARADIA, DESDE CUÁNDO ESTÁS AQUÍ  
  
ARADIABOT: s0y la camara  
ARADIABOT: mi cuerp0 de r0b0t cuenta c0n l0s implement0s necesari0s  
ARADIABOT: est0y 0k c0n est0  
  
KARKAT: …BIEN.  
KARKAT: ¿QUIEN HACE LA SECCIÓN DE DEPORTES ENTONCES?  
  
VRISKA: Kaaaaaaaarkaaaaaaaaat.  
  
KARKAT: PUTA.  
KARKAT: MADRE.  
  
VRISKA: Yo tam8ién estoy contenta de verte. :::;)  
  
KARKAT: NO. JODER, NO. TÚ NO IBAS A ESTAR EN ESTO. ¿QUÉ MIERDA HACES EN MI PROGRAMA?  
  
VRISKA: Verás, a mí tampoco me encanta estar aquí con todos ustedes perdedores que no tienen nada productivo que hacer.  
VRISKA: Peeeeeeeero estoy aquí no por mí, si no por los televidentes.  
  
KARKAT: ¿LOS TELEVIDENTES?  
  
VRISKA: Exacto. Pobres. Tener que verlos hacer el ridículo en televisión y sufrir de vergüenza ajena.  
VRISKA: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿No es terri8le????????  
  
KARKAT: NO HABLEMOS DE VERGÜENZA AJENA. TÚ NO ERES LA QUE TIENE MÁS CARA PARA ESO.  
  
VRISKA: Voy a fingir que no te oí y la verdad lo que tú pienses de mí me vale. Así queeeeeeee como acto de caridad con esas pobres almas, he decidido formar parte de esto para que así al menos tengan algo no tan patético que ver.  
VRISKA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Como deportes extremos!!!!!!!!  
  
KARKAT: ES INCREÍBLE QUE POR UN MOMENTO PENSARA EN TI COMO ALGUIEN QUE HABLARA DE COSAS TAN SANAS Y NORMALES COMO EL DEPORTE HUMANO FÚTBOL.  
KARKAT: LO SIENTO, NO VOLVERÉ A OLVIDAR QUE ESTÁS LOCA.  
  
VRISKA: ::::;D  
  
KARKAT: PERO ESTE ES MI PROGRAMA Y NO TE QUIERO AQUÍ, ASÍ QUE FUERA TÚ TAMBIÉN.  
  
VRISKA: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿Quéééééééé????????  
VRISKA: ¿Rechazas mi solidaria ayuda?  
VRISKA: Sa8ía que todos ustedes no la apreciarían. Pero está 8ien. Ustedes se lo pierden. Ya verán cuando descu8ran que su programa no vale nada, y todos los que lo vean llorarán.  
VRISKA: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡T8d8s ell8s!!!!!!!!  
VRISKA: Y cuando vengan llorando a pedir mi ayuda, yo me reiré de ustedes y de cómo no supieron tomar la GR8N oportunidad que les di de-  
  
KARKAT: ¿TÚ NO ENTIENDES EL CONCEPTO DE “FUERA”? PORQUE PUEDO HACERTE UN DIBUJO SI ES LO QUE NECESITAS.  
  
VRISKA: Ay, yaaaaaaaa.  
VRISKA: Me voy.  
VRISKA: Perdedores.  
  
Y HABLANDO DE PERDEDORES, ¿DÓNDE MIERDA SE METIÓ SOLLUX Y POR QUÉ NO ESTÁ SUFRIENDO COMO YO?  
  
ARADIABOT: s0llux es un tram0ya  
  
KARKAT: DIOS, ARADIA, DEJA DE HACER ESO.  
  
ARADIABOT: que c0sa  
  
KARKAT: HABLAR ASÍ DE LA NADA. ES ESPELUZNANTE. TÚ NO TIENES QUE REBAJARTE A HABLAR, ¿DE ACUERDO?  
  
ARADIABOT: n0 me m0lesta tener que hablar  
ARADIABOT: aunque el ambiente aquí sea bastante descabellad0  
ARADIABOT: pero esta bien 0_0  
  
KARKAT: ESPERA, ¿DIJISTE QUE SOLLUX ERA UN QUÉ?  
  
ARADIABOT: un tram0ya  
  
KARKAT: ¿Y QUÉ MIERDA SE SUPONE QUE HACE?  
  
TEREZI: LOS TR4MOY4S NO H4C3N N4D4  
  
KARKAT: ¿NO TE HABÍA DICHO QUE TE FUERAS?  
  
SOLLUX: para 2u iinformacion, yo me encargo de 2upervii2ar lo2 a2pecto2 tecniico2 de e2ta excu2a barata de programa  
SOLUXX: de nada  
  
KARKAT: SOLLUX NO TE HAGAS, HASTA AQUÍ SE ESCUCHA QUE ESTÁS JUGANDO WOW.  
KARKAT: LO CUAL EXPLICA ESTA ESTÚPIDA MÚSICA.  
  
FEFERI: Glub glub glub glub glub glub  
  
KARKAT: ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE PASA, FEFERI?  
  
FEFERI: ¡O)(! No te preocupes, Karcrab. Es sólo que viene el ranking musical y estoy LA MAR D—-E —-EMOCIONADA. 38D  
  
KARKAT: ...  
KARKAT: ES TODO. ME RINDO CON ESTO.  
KARKAT: TEREZI, MALDITA SEA, DEJA DE LAMER LAS PAREDES.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primerísimo fic de Homestuck, por allá en el 2011, cuando aún no salían los Alfas, el fandom en español era un mito y yo era una joven idealista con muchos plot bunnies y motivación. Incluso en ese entonces una parte de mí consideraba todo el tema como una mala idea, si no fuera por los pesterlogs el fic en sí sería un badfic en toda regla. Pero de alguna manera funcionó, MUCHO, y con todo el hype gané como 100 followers en una semana. Todos Homestucks hispanoparlantes.
> 
> Luego hubo voiceacting, una animación, fanart, headcanons, un blog oficial (31minutostuck@Tumblr) y un intento de cómic. Eventualmente perdimos la motivación y ahora, más de dos años después, quisiera darle el final que se merece a lo que fue el punto más alto de mi carrera en el fandom de Homestuck.
> 
> Si logré sacarles una última sonrisa, me daré por satisfecha. :)


End file.
